Birth of Love
by Winter Snow1
Summary: *Chapter 4!* This is the story of love between Braska and Yuna's mother and how they overcame the barriers of race and religion. Give it a chance...?
1. Chapter 1

*This is my tribute to Braska, whom I love just as much as Auron. He gets no attention! Okay, this story is probably over-dramatized, but I had to do it to make it interesting. The opening lies are from Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, but I changed them to fit my story. 

And in case anyone is unsure, Kiri's real name is Kirie. It's Japanese, and no, it's not the same name. Kiri is pronounced – Kir-ee, while Kirie is pronounced Kir-ee-a (with a long A sound) I just wanted to make sure everyone knew it wasn't the same name cause that will come into play later. 

And I'm not sure how often this will get updated, but it is planned out. This is just something I'm toying with. Again, if there is anything too terribly wrong with the info (even though there is so little on Braska) please let me know. And let me know if this doesn't make sense.

Okay. That is all!*

_Two nations, both alike in dignity,_

_ In fair Spira where we lay our scene. _

_From ancient grudge break to new mutiny; _

_Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean._

_From forth the fatal loins of these two foes, _

_A pair of star-crossed lovers deny__ their birthright,_

_For a love much stronger than blood…___

**Birth of Love**

_Prodigious birth of love it is to me, that I must love a loathed enemy…_

"Outrageous!" shouted Lukoru, as he paced back and forth in the council chamber.

"So, it _is true," muttered Cid, leader and restorer of the Al Bhed nation. "Those damn Yevonites think they're runnin' things!"_

"We have gone through much grief to restore our people and give them the self-reliance they need, only to have it destroyed by this refusal!" shouted Lukoru.

"Have peace, my brothers," said Dekari, the oldest member of the council. "There is still hope. There is one priest left that has not voted on the matter. He is the seventh. He will be the deciding vote."

"Then we should "secure" his vote as we have others," said Mariena. 

"We must convince him that the celebration of the Calm is for all of Spira! Lady Yocum defeated Sin for all Spira! Not just the Yevonites! They have no right to deny us the celebration!" said Platok.

Hearty agreement arose from the council.

"The last priest is the youngest of his kind. He will be easy to persuade… but how to reach him on such short notice?" wondered Dekari aloud.

"It's already planned," said Cid triumphantly. "The vote is cast tomorrow, the operation is set for tonight. We will assure our rights, or the Yevonite ministry will suffer!"

A roar arose in the chamber for their leader's declaration. Shouts of agreement emitted from every mouth, all except for Dekari. He knew Cid was quite the bold leader. He had not been in power long, but had regrouped the Al Bhed people from a twenty year separation and had quite a loyal following. Through all of this, he was still rather young. Cid rested at the age of twenty-eight, and his wisdom was usually blinded by hardcore nationalism. Though Dekari had great hopes for this headstrong Al Bhed, he wouldn't put it past the man to try something drastic without thinking. The wise one hoped that Cid would not try something that he, and the rest of the Al Bhed nation, would regret.

Cid stood up and looked to the man beside him as the others in the council spoke of their upcoming victory over the Yevonites. 

"Ready the airship," he instructed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She took in a deep breath in the silence of the airship. Her uniform held closely to her, her long blond hair falling across her shoulders as she began to pull it up and under a helmet. Her uniform held strict Al Bhed decoration with bright colors and creative symbols. Al Bheds could be easily distinguished from among other races because of this; they were proud. Taking a deep breath, she heard the door open behind her and saw his reflection in the mirror as he stepped inside.

"We'll be getting there soon," Cid said. "You prepared?" 

She took another breath and released it with her speech.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she said, putting on her goggles.

"Course you are!" Cid said. "We're blood! Course you're ready!"

"I'm _sure I was your first choice," said his sister, looking back to the mirror._

"Course not!" Cid said bluntly. "But I said I'd include you didn't I? I put you on the front lines!"

"Gee, thanks for the confidence," she said, smoothing the rubber over her stomach, though knowing he was only joking.

"You're welcome," he said. Then he became serious. "This is important, ya' know. This whole operation is riding on you. You have to make that priest listen to you! If he won't…"

"Change of plan?" she asked.

"You're going to have to kill him," Cid told her, holding out a small Al Bhed dagger.

 "Are you sure that's a smart thing to do?" she questioned, her hands on her hips.

"Don't do that," he scolded, turning. "You look like mom!"

She returned her stance to normal, but kept her train of thought.   

"You know, a Yevonite death by an Al Bhed would look _really bad," she said. "Especially a priest. You want acceptance? We'll never get it!"_

"They have to learn they can't do that to us!" said Cid. "They can't pretend like we don't exist! We can't threaten them and then take no course of action! You don't threaten to punish a dog and then turn around and give it a treat! Action must be taken!"

She stood silently, closing her eyes a moment in thought. She understood his point, but she was still right.

"Kirie," he said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "This is for all the Al Bhed. You are doing something important. Having second thoughts?" he asked.

"Well…" she trailed.

"I got other people wanting to do this job, Kiri. I picked you cause you're my sister… and I believe in ya'., not just cause it's a nice thing to do. What do ya' say? Even the score with those self absorbed Yevonites?"

Kiri smiled.

"You worry about those boys who are supposed to get me in," she said. "I'll take care of the rest."

Cid smiled. 

"That's my baby sister!" he said, giving her chin a squeeze. 

"You know I hate that," she warned.

Cid laughed heartily as he exited the room, leaving Kirie alone with her knife and reflection. Kill a Yevonite? She didn't like the sound of that. It wasn't as though she really had a problem with it, but an assassination made by the Al Bhed would be bad news for them all. They were already hated. An eighteen year old Al Bhed girl also didn't need to be sneaking into the holy chambers of the temple, but Kiri was strong in resolve; she would do anything for her people. Even… kill… if it came down to it. 

Tightening up her helmet and pulling on her gloves, she made her way to the platform. Her tall, thin form would make it easy to slip about inside the temple. She sucked in a deep breath and simply tried to keep in mind that, if she was careful, there would be no consequences. She touched the knife to her side… and hoped that she wouldn't need it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The temple in Bevelle was always lit up at night and open for anyone who might need to come and search for answers. The place was guarded, by not heavily, by a few monks and warriors. Each guard had a specific position – which was all accounted for by the Al Bhed – and every door was numbered. Al Bhed spies had discovered that this young priest was present at the temple and doing his duties at night, more specifically studying the scrolls in a far holy chamber. His exact location was known, and every door and guard was reckoned for. Yes; this would be an easy victory for the Al Bhed.  

Dropping agilely down on the rooftop, Kiri waited for two other Al Bheds to accompany her there. Peering down, she saw two warrior monks standing outside the front, talking quietly. This temple was the largest of its kind. This place was where the Maesters of Yevon resided. Though the Maesters were higher than the priests, they had washed their hands of this matter in order to deal with more important things. They had agreed to accept whatever decision the priests had made for the safety of all people.

Of the seven priests, three had decided firmly against the Al Bhed attending the festival. The reasons were unknown to the Al Bhed, but they didn't take kindly when they heard. Three more priests had sided with the Al Bhed, saying that they deserve the right to be here just as anyone else. Of course, this was only after the Al Bhed had "persuaded" them to vote. The final priest had until tomorrow to cast his vote, and the Al Bhed were going to make sure they got it. 

The priest had surely spent much time in the temple, praying for what his answer should be. Kiri sneered at the thought. Why did these people always have to answer to Yevon? Wasn't it a burden? Why couldn't they simply be… free? They didn't have to answer to anyone.

She didn't have much time to dwell on these thoughts. Seeing their chance, the men beside her released machina from their wrists, which latched onto the guards below and rendered them unconscious quickly. Before the guards even hit the ground, the two men had jumped and caught them, dragging them off into the bushes. 

Kiri held her place, watching the area for more as two more Al Bhed dropped down from the small ship that had transported them. This time, a man and woman flanked Kiri and as the signal was given from below, the three of them jumped quickly and hurried into the temple. A monk guarding the trials almost caught sight of them, but he was taken quickly by a machina as well and caught before he hit the floor. 

Kiri and the other Al Bhed woman reached into their belts and withdrew small round mechanisms. Kiri walked to the entrance to the trials while the other woman, called Genervi, walked to an adjacent priest's chamber. They placed the objects on the doors and pressed the small red buttons on each. These particular mechanisms were some of the Al Bheds oldest tricks. They were used to keep doors held. They worked quite well. Yevonites missed out on so much. They were forbidden to use machina.

The male Al Bhed drug the monk over to the side and he and Genervi both followed Kiri to the second priest's chamber. The man would be through these doors and down the hall in the library of the teachings. They knew exactly where he would be… and they knew he would be alone…

Kiri opened the doors silently and she stepped in quickly as her accomplices sealed the door. She would be getting out a different way. After that, the man and woman retreated to the outside, where the others joined them. Al Bheds hardly ever left another alone, but this situation had to be done with proper care. They could not risk being caught. 

Now, Kiri was alone.

She walked down the corridor with confidence and approached the large wooden door. She lifted a ring strung around her neck and kissed it for courage and nerve. This would surely be a difficult endeavor.

Putting out the torches in the hall, she ventured to crack the door slightly and peer inside. She saw a shadow cast on the wall of the corridor, lined with books and lit with many candles. Feeling no threat on this side of the room, the Al Bhed snuck inside carefully, closing the door as quietly as possible. 

The man studying quietly didn't lift his head. Acting quickly, she made her way down the aisles of books and circled around the man without his notice, slipping through the shadows. She wondered for a moment how exactly she should approach him. She had practiced many things. Perhaps she should go with the 'startling demands' approach. She should approach him directly and abruptly, putting her foot down and making her demands so that he would be so baffled by her appearance he would stutter his way through surrender and promise his vote. Yes. That seemed right.

Stepping into an aisle and beginning to approach behind him from the left side, she let her footsteps fall silent, planning to catch him off guard with her abrupt voice.

"Tuh'd suja, Yevonite!" she said, coming quickly from the shadows. "I have a request and will not…"

Her voice froze in her throat and she was forced to stop abruptly in her path. She swallowed hard as she saw him standing there – as he lifted his striking blue eyes to her. He hadn't even flinched at her sudden appearance, yet he had caught _her off guard. He was so… young… that had come unexpectedly. No one had told her… _

He continued to stare at her, holding out the scroll before him, not intimidated in the slightest. She shook her head suddenly. This wasn't the start she had imagined. She had to convince him that she was serious.

"I come on behalf of the Al Bhed," she said, holding her ground. 

"Yes?" he asked, awaiting her proposal and not the least bit worried.

She couldn't speak for another moment. _His voice… those eyes… _

She scolded herself mentally. _Stop it Kiri! This is wrong! Just spit it out!_

"You are the priest called Braska?

"That's correct," he said politely. "And you are?

"Hajan seht dryd! I have come to speak with you about your vote on the celebration."

"What about it?"

"I must insist that your vote goes to us," she said, sounding as serious as possible.

"Ah," the young priest said with a chuckle. "So, that is what this is about."

He still was not taking her seriously! She had to prove that she meant business!

"I mean business!"

_Not like that, Kiri…          _

"I know," he said. "And I'm sure you meant business with the others who voted for you."

_How did he... know that…?_

"I take you seriously, miss," he assured her. "But obviously you haven't heard."

_Heard?_

"Heard what?" she asked.

"I cast my vote today," he said. "In the favor of your people."

Kiri's mind became splintered to the point of no return. What had he said? He had cast his vote for them…

voluntarily? 

"Why?" she blurted finally, almost not believing him. 

He smiled and laughed lightly at her. That was nice too…

"Forgive me," she said. "But why did you… do that? I thought Yevonites hated us Al Bhed… Or did you think we would come and threaten you if we didn't win?"

"I have always believed that people are equal – and no teaching can convince me otherwise. People are people. You can't judge a good or bad person by their race or religion."

She tilted her head slightly. 

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes," he assured her. "I'm sorry, miss. Your efforts were noble, but in vain."

"You know, if you're lying about this, it could mean bad things," she assured him.

"I am a man of my word," he said, bowing slightly. 

Kiri shook her head. This couldn't be right… She must pursue this further. Why did he think what he thought? What made him think this way? She had never been truly in contact with such a Yevonite before. What could he tell her?

She opened her mouth to pursue his reasoning, but the rattling of the side door took her attention. 

"Lord Braska! Are you alright?" came a shout from behind the door.

Kiri turned back to him.

"So you _are Braska?" she asked, raising her arm. A grappling shot from her wrist pack and clung silently to the glass ceiling above. "Sounds like the name of a Yevonite. We __will be watching you," she reminded him._

The door of the chamber finally burst open and a monk and a warrior came inside, both out of breath.

Braska looked up at them from his scroll and cast his eyes towards the glass ceiling for a moment. The Al Bhed girl was no longer there. She was gone as quick as she had come, but he had expected no less.

"My Lord, the temple is under attack by Al Bheds!" the monk cried.

"Oh?" asked Braska innocently. "I had no idea."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back on the large airship, a roar of praise came from the mouths of the operation members. They had done it; they had won. Of course, Kiri had not told them the truth about what the priest had told her. But why complicate things?

"You did it, Kiri!" said Genervi. "Now we can attend the celebration and no one will be there to throw us out!"

"Yes," said Cid, coming over. "You did a good job, kid. And nothing bad happened. See. I told you it would be fine if you just kept your wits!"

Kiri looked across the room at her people. They were all so happy. She smiled, glad that she could bring them this good news. Though she was satisfied with the results, there was something strange about that priest. Braska… he was… different. Her mind wandered back to him on the trip back Home. Those eyes… that warm accepting smile… 

She needed to see him again. Holding her helmet in her hands and staring at her reflection in the glass, she made her resolve to go back to him. That Braska – she would figure him out.  


	2. Chapter 2

**_Birth of Love – Chapter II_**

The priest Braska entered into the scroll chamber. He had spoken to no one about the events of the night before, not feeling that it was worth confusing things. He had been pleased to hear that the Al Bhed people had been accepted to the festival for the vote had been resolved with his. He didn't have it in him to deny them, though he was certain he was the only one of the seven that truly felt that way. 

"Everything is secure tonight, Lord Braska," said Bilnok, the monk that entered the chamber.

Braska nodded his thanks.

"That is good news."

Bilnok smiled slightly, but then became serious as he examined the priest.

"Uh, my Lord," he ventured. "Are you sure you didn't hear anything suspicious last night?"

The young priest turned back to him with a blank expression. 

"Of course not," he said, unrolling a scroll. "Were they really as close as you speak?"

"I could swear they entered into this very chamber!" Bilnok insisted. "Then again, I cannot be completely sure."

"Oh really?" Braska asked, fumbling with a candle. "I was not disturbed."

Bilnok examined Braska closely as he unrolled a few more scrolls. This young priest was strong minded and confident. He was also unafraid to express his opinions – which he had just recently proven. His most noticeable feat was that he was indeed pro-Al Bhed. If the Al Bheds had trespassed in this chamber, would he honestly say?

"My Lord," said Bilnok, regaining the priest's attention. "You do know that dishonesty is shunned in the teachings."

Braska looked back at him, somewhat shocked by the reminder. 

"Yes, good sir," he assured the monk. "I am quite aware. I say again, I was undisturbed."

"Yes, my Lord," Bilnok said with a bow. "I will take my leave of you now."

Braska bowed in return and the monk left the room. The priest smiled to himself. He hadn't lied; he had not been disturbed by the Al Bhed's appearance. In fact, he had been quite curious, but not the least bit intimidated. He had hoped to speak with her more – perhaps even get to know her – but she had left him there. He had gotten so little real experience with Al Bhed in the past. Perhaps, with a little work, he could help the Al Bheds be accepted. They were people as well, after all. 

Braska walked to the center of the room where a circle made its shape on the floor. A statue was displayed near the ceiling for any praying that needed to be done inside this chamber. He stared up to it and lowered himself to his knees on the floor. He smiled lightly as he looked up – a shadow rested behind the statue. 

"I wondered if you'd come back," he said, eyes still closed.

She looked on in confusion from her position. How had he known? She had been completely silent.

"How'd you know?" she asked. "Are Yevonites psychic, too?"

His lips curved in a smile as he opened his blue eyes. She held her place in the shadows, relying on the things she had learned to keep her quiet. She balanced carefully on her toes on the ledge, keeping her breathing regulated and careful. 

"You can come out," he said. 

She denied the urge to laugh. Did she think she would simply take his word? Sure, Yevonites were supposed to be holy and honest and all of that, but how could she be sure that this wasn't a trick? Scanning the area carefully, she gave him credit for this one. He had been truthful… but this was only once.

She dropped down into the room with little racket and made her way to the candlelit center where he knelt. She noticed that he had already closed his eyes again and gone back to his strange Yevonite ritual. Outlandish people these Yevonites were…

"What have you come back for?" he asked, again not opening his eyes for the statement.

"I don't know," she said. "You're the psychic."

She lowered herself to her knees silently across from him, the blue material of her dress cascading over her knees. She made herself comfortable, mocking his form.

 "What are you doing?' she asked finally, after watching him for a few short moments.

"It's just a Yevonite practice," he assured her teasingly.

"I asked _what," she repeated._

"Praying," he said simply, going straight back to it.

She watched him for a few more moments as the Hymn of the Fayth drifted lightly through the air.

"Don't you get tired of that?" she asked. 

He raised his eyes to her. 

"Praying?" he asked.

"Having to answer to someone," she corrected.

"Surely the Al Bhed answer to_ someone," he said._

"Family," she said. "That's what we have. We care for our families."

"That's a good value. We Yevonites also do that," he assured her.

She shook her head.

"Not like we do. Our people are all we have. We are all family. You Yevonites criticize and hate your own kind! We Al Bhed are not that way."

"Yes. And that is something I have always respected you for," he assured her.

She watched him fold his hands again.

"Praying isn't all about answering to Yevon, you know," he said. "It's very good for the mind and soul."

"Oh," she said. "I see."

He laughed slightly. 

"Still not interesting?"

She smiled back with mauve lips and stared into his eyes for a brief moment. His eyes were an icy blue, yet they were so warm! She must admit to herself, aside from her curiosity, his eyes were what drew her back here.

"I didn't catch your name," he said finally.

""Kirie," she said. "My friends and family call me Kiri."

"And what shall I call you?" he asked with a smile.

"We'll see," she said, smirking. "Are you done praying yet?"

"I suppose I could be for now."

"Good. I have some questions."

Braska sat up and gave the Al Bhed his full attention. She stared back at him strangely for a moment before speaking.

"Are you mocking me?" she asked.

"Oh course not," he said with a laugh. "Please go ahead."

After a moment, Kiri became comfortable again and set to asking her questions.

"Why do you accept us Al Bhed? You're a Yevonite. There's an unspoken barrier of hatred between us. Do you know an Al Bhed personally or something?"

"No," he said. "I haven't been around too many Al Bheds… but I've never had one wrong me either."

"So… innocent until proven guilty, right?" she asked.

"Something like that," he said with a nod.

"That's impressive," she laughed lightly, a bit ashamed. "I wish I could say I felt the same way about Yevonites."

"It's not too late you change," he said. "Maybe I can change your mind."

"In one night?" she laughed.

He smiled a bit, his eyes trailing to the floor. He looked back up, casting his eyes into hers, examining the jade spirals. She could feel her heart beating faster and heat swelling into her cheeks. Her lips smiled slightly as his did as well.

"I think Al Bhed eyes are the most beautiful in all of Spira," he said. "Though I've thought that, I haven't ever seen any like yours."

The heat in her cheeks was growing stronger now. She was sure she could almost sense a red glow emitting from them. What was this feeling? She felt embarrassed, yet she didn't want to hide away. 

Kiri's thoughts were torn by the sounds of footsteps in the hallway outside the chamber. She snapped herself away and stood hurriedly.

"E cruimt ku," she said quickly. "I mean – I should go."

"Will you come back?" asked Braska, standing.

"Ah!" she said, putting her hands on her hips. "Anxious, are we?"

"Just curious," he assured her. 

She thought a moment.

"Well… I'll let you know," she said.

In an instant, a link from her wrist shot to the glass ceiling as the night before and she was pulled up by a crank. She leapt out the window and out of sight on the roof before the heavy chamber door was pushed open and Bilnok leaned his head inside to the priest who was praying diligently on the floor. Braska looked up to him as he came inside.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Sorry to disturb you, my Lord. Is everything secure here?" he asked.

Braska nodded.

"It's perfect," he said.

The monk nodded and made his leave. Braska let his eyes trail back to the ceiling. She had gotten out. Turning back to the table, his eyes fell of a piece of paper on of the scrolls. He picked it up and unfolded it carefully. On it was a scribbled message, written in a feminine hand.

_Tomorrow, at sunset.__ Meet me here. Don't be late. _

_                                                                                                     – Kiri_


	3. Chapter 3

_*Okay,** Tomoe is just like**** Kirie. It is pronounced ****Tomo-A. Carry on.* **_

Kiri cradled the baby in her arms carefully. Her little nephew was growing so fast! It was not as though she had not dealt with this growing before; her brother Cid had many children, this baby being the youngest at six months. 

Cid's wife, Tomoe, sat in a chair nearby with a machina, making a long skirt from Al Bhed material. She pushed back her long blond hair to insure that it would not get caught in the machina. She lifted her large purple eyes up to Kiri.

"How's he doing?" she asked.

"Good," Kiri assured her, feeding the child a bottle. "After this I'm sure he'll go to sleep."

Tomoe sighed in relief. 

"He's been crying all morning. I can't handle him _and the rest of the kids!"_

"That's why I'm here," Kiri stated, but just as she got the words from her mouth, the child spit up on her shirt.

"Oh! Brother!" she scolded.

Tomoe laughed lightly and handed Kiri a towel beside her.

"What possessed you to name him 'Brother' anyway?"

Tomoe shrugged.

"Ran out of ideas?" she asked. "He has so many other siblings, I just thought that they could all call him 'brother'… cause he will be. It's easier than having to come up with names."

Kiri nodded, though she didn't quite understand. I _was different._

Tomoe looked down at the skirt she was mending. It was a lovely blue. Any Al Bhed girl would be proud to wear it.

"I think I'm almost done with your skirt," she said. "With any luck you'll be able to wear it when you see Pikari tonight."

Kiri's eyes lit up in remembrance.

"Tonight?" she asked.

"Yes. Don't you remember? You were so excited about it. The Great Gathering is tonight."

"I… don't think I can tonight, Tomoe. I have… other plans."

Tomoe looked at her strangely with her purple gaze. 

"You had _other plans last night when I asked you to baby-sit. What's going on?"_

"Nothing," Kiri assured her. "I just am not so sure if I want Pikari to care how I look anymore."

"What? Kirie, what has gotten into you? Just two days ago you were so excited about going! You asked me to make this skirt for you! Now you say you aren't going?"

Kiri shrugged. 

"It… just doesn't seem like it's worth it anymore…" she said.

Tomoe continued to give her strange glare.

"Okay," she began. "Who is he?"

"What?" Kiri asked, cradling the baby.

"There must be someone else, right? What else could you want to give so much attention?"

"Well, there isn't really someone else, in the since you're thinking, but I guess… there is someone else…" she trailed.

"You sound kind of strange…" Tomoe crossed her arms. "Tell me," she said. "You always tell me everything. Spill it."

Kiri took a deep breath and laid the baby down in his small bed.

"What if you were so fascinated with someone that you wanted to spend every waking moment with them? It's not that you _love them or anything, because you don't really know them, but you've never met anyone like them before – and deep down you know you never will meet anyone else like them. You just want to spend every minute beside them, taking in what they know and trying to figure them out."_

Tomoe shook her head. 

"And you don't think that's love?" she asked.

"I don't – I mean – _you don't know them that well…"_

"That doesn't always matter," Tomoe assured her. "Do you think I would have married Cid if I knew he was so stubborn and bull-headed?"

Kiri paused and thought a moment until Tomoe broke into her thoughts.

"Well, of course I would, but anyway… I knew when I saw him that I was in love. It didn't take long."

"So… you think I'm in love with him?" Kiri asked, sitting down. 

"It doesn't matter what I think," Tomoe said. "So, who is he?"

Kiri looked back in uncertainty. Should she tell? Really, what would Tomoe say if she told her he was… a Yevonite? _No, she decided. __Not yet.  She shook her head._

"I see," said Tomoe. "But you will have to tell me sooner or later."

Kiri nodded. She knew.

"I'm worried," Kiri said.

"About what?" asked Tomoe.

"I'm afraid that maybe, if what you say is true, a lot of people won't like him. Or they will be disappointed that he isn't someone else."

Tomoe laughed as she went to sewing the hem of the skirt.

"You know how attached Cid is to Pikari."

"I know," Kiri said, rolling her eyes. "I want to make Cid happy. I mena, he did take care of me after mom and dad died…"

Tomoe shook her head at the girl in disappointment.

"You should do what makes you happy. If Pikari is going to make you miserable by all means, don't sacrifice yourself to make Cid happy. You do what is right for Kiri, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise!"

Kiri smiled. He knew she could count on this strong willed Al Bhed woman not to let her down. Then again, the girl wondered what she would really say if she knew he was a Yevonite.

Tomoe smiled and folded the lovely skirt. Looking up, she handed it off to Kiri. 

"Wear it well," she said.

Kiri smiled graciously and with a nod, left Tomoe to ponder her sister-in-law's predicament.  


	4. Chapter 4

**_Birth of Love – Chapter IV_**

_My only love sprung from my only hate…_

Many moons had passed by since her talk with Tomoe. Despite her fears, Kiri could not keep herself from traveling to Bevelle. Every night she snuck into the hanger and took a small machina ship to the outskirts of the city where she would sneak inside the temple to meet with Braska. He was still so interesting. Though she had thought she hated Yevon and all things associated with him she found herself being drawn in.

She only wanted his company. She didn't even mind listening to him talk about his religion. It was slightly interesting actually. She had even allowed him to teach her to pray. He had taken hold of her hands and showed her how it was done, gently and carefully. She had found then that he hadn't lied before; it _was freeing to pray, though perhaps it was simply because he was there…_

She was feeling stranger by the day. She had only known Braska for a week, and already she was prepared to never look at another man… Of course, she and the priest were only just friends, but she felt special when she was with him. She liked the feeling.

She made her way through the trees on the outskirts of Bevelle until she saw him. His hair hung loose and shiny, a silvery gray color that reflected the moonlight like the water before him. His robe was clean and long and even though he was indeed meeting with an Al Bhed, he didn't care that he still held the manner of a priest. She smiled at this as his blue eyes traveled to meet her. He wasn't ashamed to know her.

"You're late," he said with a smile.

"I know," she said. "Had a bit of trouble sneaking out."

"You still haven't told me where you're coming from every night," he said.

"Well, I could tell you..."

"But you'd have to kill me?"

She nodded with a pleased smile.

"Very good!" she noted teasingly.

"I believe you threatened to do that once," he reminded her.

She simply laughed and made her way closer to the water. 

Braska smiled as he looked on at her. Her eyes seemed greener than ever before out here under the moon. Her hair was pulled up elegantly with delicate blond curls. She wore a short blue top, decorated with beads and a long matching skirt with gold accents. She cast her eyes back at him casually after a moment.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said. "You just – look very beautiful, is all."

She crossed her arms.

"You're lucky, you know," she said.

"And why do you say that?"

"This dress was going to be to impress someone else."

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Yes… but for some reason I thought you were the more worthy. I don't know why."

A smiled reached his lips as he headed down to the water beside her. 

"I'm glad you think that way," he said, becoming silent for a moment as they looked over the gentle waves. 

"What have you brought me out here for?" he asked finally.

She shrugged casually.

"Many days of passing this place to get into the city… I thought it a shame to waste the view."

He shook his head.

"No," he said. "That's not it. Why?"

She laughed lightly while looking up at him. He already knew her too well.

"I have something to give you."

"Oh really?"

She nodded and reached into a small pouch that was tied to her belt. Withdrawing her hand, but concealing the object in her palm, she held her hand out to his and placed within it a small round object.

"It's a Thought-Sphere," she explained. 

"Like a Memory-Sphere?" he asked.

"Not really," she began, taking it. "When you want to think of something, you hold it in your hand, and it makes it real for you. Well, not really _real, but it makes it seem real."_

"A machina that manipulates the mind, hmm?" he said absently.

He stared down at it a moment in silence, examining the object that rested coldly in his hand. He shook his head slightly.

"I…"

"I know you can't have machina," she started hurriedly. "But… it's all I have to give."

He looked into her eyes deeply. What was he thinking? Finally, he smiled and closed his fingers around it.

"Thank you," he said. "So, for example, if I wanted to think about you, I just hold it in my hand and then I'll see you."

Her cheeks began to blush, though she tried to ignore it.

"Only in your mind, of course," she reminded him. 

"Right," he said. "But I think that's why you wanted me to have it, right?"

She turned her face back to him and took a deep breath.

"I don't want you to forget me."

He smiled at her thought. As far as he was concerned, he would keep spending time with her. Why did she think otherwise?

"I wouldn't forget you," he said. "Why would you think that?"

"Well," she began, beginning to walk down the shore. "What would people say if they knew? It can only go on so long before someone finds out."  
"Who cares what they say?" he asked. "I didn't care what they'd say when I cast my vote towards your people."

"Then perhaps you're a little more bold than I," she said. 

"One day things will change," he said thoughtfully.

"Then maybe we could actually go out in public together!" she joked.

They both laughed at this nervously, though neither one of the two thought it was very funny. Braska stopped first and became serious.

"I don't want you to think I wouldn't go out in public with you _now," he said._

"I didn't really mean… you would?" she asked in shock, looking back at him with wide eyes.

He shook his head with a smile.

"But… you're a priest! Of Yevon! What would people say?"

"Why are you so worried about what other people think?" he asked her.

She lowered her head shamefully for a moment. Perhaps he had no close bonds to answer to. Her whole family would be disappointed in her. 

Braska took her shoulders gently and turned her towards him, locking her eyes on his.

"Kiri," he said seriously. "I'm not embarrassed to be with you. If someone saw us together right now I wouldn't care."  
"You could get in lots of trouble in Bevelle," she said.

He looked into her deeply and gave his reply.

"I don't care."

Kiri closed her eyes, holding back the tears of happiness. Could he truly be serious? How wonderful! If only every man in the world thought like he did, the Yevonites and the Al Bhed could all live together in the same place! 

Overcome by his accepting words, Kiri threw herself into his arms and buried her face in the folds of his robe. The wind played gently with his silver strands, making them tickle her cheeks, now covered with tears. 

Was it worth her words to tell him that she cared about him? Did he feel the things she was feeling? She shook her head slowly against the soft material being watered by her tears. Did he feel something special when he was with her? Or did he just accept her as a human being? It didn't matter anyway. It could never happen in reality… 

"Kiri," Braska said, his soft words drifting across the air. "I think – I'm in love with you."

She gave him no reply, still clutching onto his robe. Closing his eyes, he rested his chin at the nape of her neck, taking in her smell and the warmth of her skin. There had been no question in his mind about loving her. After he believed he did, there had been no other factors. He hadn't cared who she was or where she had come from. All he knew was that he wanted to be with her. 

Pulling herself together, Kiri pushed herself back from him, rubbing the tears from her eyes.

"You know it would never work," she said.

"Why wouldn't it?" he questioned.

"Because. There are too many differences. We couldn't be together even if we wanted to be. I mean, where would we live? I couldn't live in Bevelle and you sure as _ramm wouldn't be accepted at Home! So… you shouldn't say those things."_

"But none of that changes the way I feel about you," he said.

"It doesn't matter," she said, taking a deep breath. "We should just forget about it. It was foolish for me to even think…" She paused a moment and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," she said.

"No. It was my fault. I shouldn't have said it. It was the wrong time."

"No," she assured him, shaking her head vigorously. "It wasn't. You were saying what you felt. That's good. You should be true to your feelings. I overreacted. I just don't think I like the thought of us not being together."

Braska took her smooth hands in his. 

"We are together now," he said.

She brought her eyes, red from tears, to his handsome face. He was so reassuring and wise. He raised his hand to brush the side of her face gently.

"How did this happen?" she asked, her lips forming a smile. "How did an Al Bhed fall in love with a Yevonite?"

"That's almost like asking how a Yevonite fell in love with an Al Bhed," he joked, to her laughter.

"Right," she sighed as he put his forehead to hers lightly. 

She could feel his warm breath on her cheek as his nose brushed against hers with the weight of a feather. His hand ran across her face, tangling a loose strand of hair in his fingers. He opened his eyes to hers and she swore she could see the entire universe revolving therein. He held the stars, along with all her hopes and dreams. She could see them; everything she wanted was there in his eyes. Sadly, it was all beyond her reach. She couldn't have any of it.

Braska felt the tips of her fingers slip up into his long, soft hair. He followed the spirals of her eyes until he could go no further, but then found himself looking deep into her soul. Somehow, he knew she was ready to seek refuge in something. She was tried of the fighting – tired of the wars between their peoples. She wanted him to take her away from it all. She sought shelter in him.

"Is that why you keep coming back?" he wondered aloud.

"What?"

"When you're with me, you're away from it – away from the fighting and the conflict. Is that why you keep coming back to me?"

Kiri touched his face.

"I just wish everyone was like you," she said. "There would be no problems. That's what I love about you! You're strong and set in what you believe and you don't care what other people think! You're stronger than I'll ever be."  
"But you _are strong," he said. "You stand up for yourself and what you believe in. You'd do anything for your people, yet you wish they'd take a different approach. You do what you do __because you care. And you don't want to let them down."_

She nodded. 

"You're right. My brother, Cid, he really hates Yevonites, you know. I can't imagine telling him that I'm in love with one…"

"Are least you have family to answer to. Mine was lost when Sin attacked Bevelle years ago. I was taken in by the ministry and having faith in Yevon was the only thing that got me through it."

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

He shrugged and smiled warmly. 

"There's nothing really to be said about it. It's in the past now."

Kiri smiled and nuzzled her head closer to his. She let her eyes wander towards the moon. It was creeping away in the sky. Though she hated to end it, she needed to get back home soon. 

She pulled herself away from him and smiled.

"I should go," she said.

"So soon?" he asked her, pulling his arms around her.

"I still want to keep my secret," she said.

He nodded in understanding and took her hands.

"When will I see you?" he asked.

"Tomorrow night at the temple," she promised.

He sighed, glad that she would still come. The celebration was drawing near and things would begin to get busy in the temple, but he still needed to see her. He was sure he would die if he couldn't.

"Tomorrow then," he said with a nod.

Kiri clenched his hands tightly. She didn't want to part with him, and they both knew it had to be. She watched as his perfect lips smiled.

"You're looking at me like you're never going to see me again," he said. 

"Let's pray that I do," she offered back. 

Wrapping him in one last lingering embrace, Kiri turned and headed to the small machina ship shrouded in the brush. She didn't look back to him for fear that she would not be able to leave. Her days only drifted by for the nights she could return here to see him. Tomorrow would be no different.


End file.
